Insomnia
by Bluebaby555
Summary: There is only one cure for Finn's insomnia. FINCHEL. One shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: I need Glee back now and I need Finchel back now! This was to tide me over and I hope it helps you as well! :D**

Insomnia was a bitch. Insomnia was like head Cheerio (no offense to Quinn or Santana... well yeah, maybe a little). I tossed my X-Box controller across the room not really caring that it might break. Four hours of mind numbing video games (not the good ones like Call of Duty or Resident Evil either) just some crappy Street Fighters rip off piece of crap. My eyelids weren't even heavy. This sucked! Someone told me to once try warm milk. I had tried that the night before and although I forgot who the person who told me that piece of advice was, I owe them a punch in face. Gah! Was just a few hours of sleep so much to ask for? I even resorted to reading Macbeth that had been on my desk forever and still nothing just a headache. Why couldn't I sleep!

I didn't get it. Everything in my life was going pretty good. I was doing okay in school. The football team was winning almost every single game. The glee club was going to Nationals in New York City (which was so kick ass) and Rachel and I were going stronger than ever. Rachel, I felt my lips and remembered when she kissed me goodbye at the airport. She had to go to Nebraska for the week because her aunt had been really sick. Rachel, That is why I couldn't sleep. I would always pass out like a baby after talking to her on the phone before bed. For the past five days all I had gotten was short phone calls and a few texts here and there and it wasn't enough. What can I say? I'm addicted to Rachel Berry and it's one habit I'm never going to kick or even going try to. I don't want to.

I turned over on my side, Macbeth sitting on my night stand mocking me. I grabbed the remote and turned on the history channel. This sucked!

...

I was zoning in and out. I read some article online about how if you don't sleep for X amount of hours your brain will like shut down and take mini micro naps without you even knowing. Wait... maybe I heard that when I was watching the new lame ass remake of Nightmare On Elm Street. Whatever, I think it was happening to me.

Something tickled my back. I ignored it and hit my head against my pillow a few more times knowing that it wasn't going to get anymore comfortable. I could have sworn I also heard something like a faint giggle but I ignored that too. It was just my sleep deprived brain messing with me.

"Finn."

My name was whispered right into my ear. That definitely was not my imagination and it made me jump up and roll off the bed hitting the floor hard.

"Oh my God!" Someone was kneeling down next to me holding back laughter. "Are you okay?" I felt a soft, warm, and oh so familiar hand brush against my forehead.

Without looking I reached out and a few long strands of silky dark brown hair lightly tangled in my fingers. I turned my throbbing head and there Rachel was leaning over me with a concerned but slightly amused smile on her face.

"Whoa." Was the only thing I could say. If I _finally asleep and_ was dreaming than thank you grilled cheesus!

"Finn, are you all right?" Her hand moved through my hair making my spine tingle in only that way she could make it.

I took a long hard look into her huge brown eyes and stared until I could make out the amber and golden flecks in them. This was no dream. She was actually here. As soon as my brain processed that information I bolted upright and crushed Rachel's tiny body to mine in a huge bear hug. God, she smelled so incredible, she felt so incredible.

"Finn?." I heard her let out a little breath and loosened my grip, my face suddenly feeling really hot from embarrassment when I realized I had been crushing the love of my life to death.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She let out a breathy laugh and rested her hands on my shoulders.

Then it hit me. Why was she back in Lima? She wasn't supposed to be back yet and I panicked. "Wha... what are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna be back until Sunday night. Is everything okay? Are your dads okay?" I looked her over quickly. "Are you okay?"

Then her lips were on mine in a soft reassuring kiss and I knew everything was fine. I pulled her into my lap and deepened the kiss and oh yeah everything was definitely more than fine.

She pulled back and playfully nipped the side of my neck before looking at me again. God, I had missed that smile so damn much and it had only been four days. Rachel Berry was the most potent drug on earth.

"My dads sent me back early. My aunt is doing much better and they said there was no reason for me to be missing school and glee rehearsals what with nationals coming up so soon." There was a light of excitement that glowed in her eyes when she mentioned nationals and I loved that so much, I loved her so much.

"I love your dads SO MUCH." I said and pulled her up with me off the floor and onto my bed just enjoying the feeling of her muffled laughter against my shoulder.

Things settled for a minute and Rachel began tracing light patterns over my face with her soft touch. "I think the real question here is are you okay? You don't look so good. Have you been sleeping."

"Not really."

"What's wrong."

"I dunno I just couldn't sleep. I can't sleep unless..." I met her eyes and she stared at me waiting for an answer. "It's hard to sleep when you're far away." She smiled at that.

"I was only gone for a few days."

"Yeah, well, it was a few days too many I guess."

She kissed the tip of my nose and stood up holding my hand. "Well then I am going to let you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." As she turned to leave I tugged her back down to me.

"If I wasn't sleeping while you were out of the state I don't think I'll be able to even shut an eyelid knowing you're only a few minutes away at your house."

Rachel effortlessly fell into my arms as I wrapped them around her and I laid back on my bed. Suddenly the pillow seemed so much softer and the mattress wasn't digging into my back like before. Rachel Berry was like magic or something. She rested her head underneath my chin and just the feeling of her half on top of me and the sound of her soft almost musical breathing was enough to make my eyelids feel like concrete.

Rachel Berry was the only cure for my insomnia.

**THE END**


End file.
